Sticky and Sweet
by Raven and Writing Desks
Summary: Levi just wanted to bake her a cake for her birthday, who knew it would take such a naughty turn? Rivetra.


**_Prompt: _**_Equal (I know, I cheated a bit)_

**_Rated: _**_M_

**_Note: _**_For nonsense-shit_

_Almost done,_ Levi thinks to himself as he begins scooping freshly made whipped cream into the icing bag.

The strawberries are cut, the cakes are baked, and all that is left is to assemble the perfect strawberry shortcake for Petra. After overhearing her love for them, Levi knew that he must make one for her on her birthday, which happens to be today.

Placing the first layer of spongy cake on a tray, he begins tubing the whipped cream onto it. Once it is completely covered with the fluffy white mixture, he places some of the sliced berries on it, getting a considerable amount of the sweet juice on himself. He tops the finished layer, refilling the – quite large – icing bag, and continues the same process.

Except this time, when he first begins squeezing the whipped cream, the nozzle jams. Having been a little sidetracked by wandering thoughts, Levi does not quite realize the clog at first and continues to squeeze on the bag.

Next thing he knows, a loud popping noise resounds through the kitchen and whipped cream covers everything: the counter tops, the floors, himself.

"Fucking hell," Levi cusses examining the mess and the sloppy look of the kitchen. After taking some deep breaths to calm down, he removes his sticky shirt and grabs a towel to begin wiping off the counter tops.

Petra, who had been lured to the kitchen by the sweet smell of cake and freshly cut berries, peers into the doorway at that moment. She covers her mouth to hold in the chuckle at seeing a shirtless Levi cussing up a storm and trying to clean up the kitchen, which looks like a tornado went right through it.

Walking on tiptoes, she sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, pressing a light kiss between his shoulder blades.

"You weren't suppose to see this," he says, turning around to face her.

"For what it's worth, it is one of the sweetest things anybody has done for me," she tells him, her hand sneaking around to the cream covered counter.

Levi bends down for a kiss, but before he can reach her lips, Petra smears whipped cream on his chin. He halts, an annoyed expression appearing on his face both from not getting his kiss and being attacked by the white treat that he is starting to hate.

"You did not just do that," he says dangerously. Petra responds by throwing a large handful so that it hits smack dab on his chest, before running to duck behind the counter, laughing all the way.

"Petra," he exhales in exasperation, only to be hit in the face with another round of whipped cream. "That's it!"

Grabbing his own supply of cream, he chases Petra before he ends up cornering her, the armful of gooey sweetness poised above her head.

"Waitwaitwait!" Petra squeals, shielding herself with her forearms, "Let me take my dress off first, it stains easily.

Levi thinks for a moment, debating whether to toss it on her anyways, dress and all. However, the thought of continuing this food fight with Petra in her lingerie sound much more appealing. "Fine," he sighs like it is the most difficult thing ever. "Take the dress off right there and toss it aside."

Petra pretends to look disgruntled, but she cannot hide the smile that tugs at the corners of her mouth.

Pulling the sundress over her head – revealing the matching lacy black bra and panties that Levi likes so much – she tosses it into the other room. The moment the fabric leaves her hands, the mound of whipped cream that had been piled up in Levi's arms lands on her head.

The sticky mixture drips onto her face, chest, everywhere. "Okay!" she giggles, "We're equal now, truce?"

Levi wants nothing more than to dump the entire cake on her pretty head, but if he were to attack her now, while she is giving him those innocent, puppy dog eyes, he knows it will haunt him forever.

"Fine," he mutters, mainly because he wants to get the kitchen cleaned up. Looking down at his cream covered hands, he begins to reach for a towel, but is stopped when Petra grabs one of his fingers.

Turning back, he watches as she brings the appendage to her face, opens her mouth, and begins sucking the cream off of it. She looks him in the eye, her own gleaming with mischief as she twirls her tongue over it.

Levi groans, knowing full well what the little minx is implying, especially when his finger is cream free and she continues to bob her head up and down it.

He pulls the finger from her mouth with a pop, trying his hardest to ignore the tightening in his pants. He has to get the kitchen clean.

_Clean the kitchen, _he tells himself, _It'll get sticky and be worse later. _

Petra however has other things on her mind as she sets her butt right on the counter top that he was planning to clean. He watches as she take one of her delicate fingers and wipes a clump of the cream from her own cheek and licks it off.

"God, Petra," Levi mutters, turning away.

Hopping off the counter, Petra chases after him and steps in front of him. Still watching his face, she licks up his bare chest, the sweet taste filling her mouth.

As much as he wants to clean, there is only so much Levi can ignore. Here Petra is, stripped down to her fancy underwear, covered in sweet cream, pulling out all the stops to seduce him.

"It's my birthday," she points out, kissing along his jawline, enjoying the taste.

Having enough, Levi picks her up and sets her on the counter, sealing his lips to hers. She leans back so that she is lying down, and he follows, climbing over her and continuing to repeatedly press his lips to hers. She sucks on his bottom lip, her hands moving down and tracing his body.

Reaching down, she begins rubbing on his erection through his pants, causing him to break away from her mouth as heavy pants leave him. She licks the whipped cream from his body, sending shivers down his spine, as she continues to apply the perfect amount of pressure to his length.

Deciding to return the favor, Levi moves his mouth over her body alternating between licking and sucking on her skin whether there is cream there or not.

Petra lets out a moan as his hands find her breasts. Freeing them from the bra, he squeezes them, nipping at the skin and sucking on her pert nipples.

"Levi," she murmurs as she begins grinding against his hips, eager to sedate the burning desire within her. The friction created gives them both pleasure and Levi finds himself thrusting against her in return. He rolls his hip and continues showering the rest of Petra's body with attention.

Soon enough, she feels her insides twisting and tightening with the sensory overload.

Levi begins rubbing their clothed sexes together at a faster pace, putting more force in each one. Locking her legs around his hips, Petra moans as her body releases and her muscles begin to spasm, her legs tremble slightly, but keep Levi secured to her so that he can find his own end.

Pulling his head back up, she kisses him, twining their tongues together and pushing up against his body with as much force as she can. With a satisfied grunt, Levi finds his own release and slows his movements to a halt.

"Wow," Petra gasps out from her place still draped over the counter while Levi stands.

"Yeah," he breathes out, breathless from their activities and a bit shocked by the dirty turn that baking a cake had taken.

Reaching over, Petra grabs a bit of said cake and puts it in her mouth. She chews, her eyes lightening up at the creamy and juicy mix of strawberries with the spongy consistency of the cake itself.

"Wow," she repeats after swallowing, "You need to bake cakes more often."

"Tell me about it," Levi says, watching her satisfied smile as she continues munching on his cake, topless, cream covered, and happy as can be. The image is almost enough to clear his anxiety about the mess… almost.


End file.
